


[Podfic of] Pearl's Everything

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl loves Rose more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Pearl's Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pearl's Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798731) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



 

Title:Pearl's Everything

Authors: vassaldy

Fandom: Steven universe

Pairing: Pearl/Rose Quartz

Length: 1:08

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/Pearl's%20everything.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
